As mobile consumer electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable gaming devices, etc., have become increasingly ubiquitous, the public's general reliance on these devices for storing and managing events and details in their lives has also risen. Unfortunately, despite the large number of services, features, and applications now available on such devices, usage is often limited by the difficulty in accessing or activating the service, feature, or application. In some instances, it has been determined that adding a single user action (e.g., a click, button press, swipe, etc.) to a process required to access a feature or perform a function, decreases usage of the feature by up to 50%.